


Cuddles

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The big guy needs a pat.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a bright, beautiful day, if a busy one, and Ignis lets the blaring sunshine beyond the Citadel’s wide windows bolster his mood despite the flurry of council reports in his arms, the difficult teenager waiting for him to go make dinner, and the historical essay that’s due first thing on Monday. Sometimes it feels like his to-do list never ends. But Ignis wouldn’t trade his life for anything, and he’s proud to be the one delivering his manila folder to the very office of the king.

He’s halfway down a long stretch of hall when he hears his name called—“ _Ignis_ ,” rolling out in a familiar deep voice, growled just a _tad_ more urgently than usual. Ignis halts and glances back to see Gladiolus walking briskly over to him, done all up in training gear with the leather jacket wide open. It shows off the taut lines of Gladiolus’ chest—every chiseled muscle at its peak. His broad shoulders are oddly tense, and the scent off him is palpable—Ignis has to resist reacting to the wafting lull of ripe _omega_.

When Gladiolus reaches him, Ignis doesn’t even have time to return the greeting. Gladiolus instantly melts around him, wrapping two strong arms around his waist and slumping right into his side. Gladiolus’ head wedges between his throat and shoulder, burrowing in with an audible inhale. It’s all Ignis can do not to drop his papers in surprise. 

For a conspicuously long moment, the two of them just stand there, no explanation given. Then Gladiolus mumbles low, muffled and rumbling across Ignis’ body, “ _Pet me._ ”

Confused but conditioned to aid any omega—especially a ridiculously attractive one—Ignis raises his free hand to gently pat the shaved part of Gladiolus’ head. Gladiolus makes a quiet noise somewhere between a moan and a purr, which doesn’t at all help Ignis’ mounting embarrassment. He can’t resist shifting to run his fingers through the dark tufts of Gladiolus’ hair, and the more Ignis pets him, the more pleased Gladiolus’ scent becomes. 

The upside to the strangeness is that Gladiolus’ position probably hides Ignis’ blush from view. Ignis knows they’re friends—he’s come to terms with and accepted the vast contrast in their personalities—but it still amazes him to have such a handsome and desirable omega coming to _him_. Frankly, Gladiolus is a _hunk_. Most of the glaives he sees every day, at least the other alphas, must be dying to pet him, to help him, to _mate_ him—but he came to Ignis for this moment.

With another deep inhale, Gladiolus murmurs, “I think my heat’s coming soon.” Which sort of explains things. Ignis hums his affirmation.

It’s another few minutes before Gladiolus finally detangles from Ignis and steps back, straightening up. His eyes are darker than before, and his scent has sweetened, his face calm but thoughtful. Ignis tells himself it’s all instinct: nothing but a natural reaction for an omega after an alpha’s touch. For a second, it looks like he’s going to say something else. But then he shakes his head and mutters, “Alright, I better get back to training.” He gives an awkward smile, then turns on his heel and leaves the way he came.

Ignis is left standing there, watching Gladiolus go, absently wondering if he’ll ever have the courage to ask Gladiolus to be _his_.


End file.
